


Failure

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom struggles to cope with Joel Hardy's killer pass him. Set during Predator. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

I should've known something was wrong the minute I followed Joel Hardy into the bathroom.

But I didn't and because of me, Joel Hardy's dead. That image of him lying against the wall in the bathroom, his lifeless eye staring at nothing with blood all over his body is burned deep into my mind and every time I close my eyes, I can see it. His murderer is somewhere in Los Angeles right now with a Hellfire missile that will probably be used against America.

The team are resisting me that I didn't do anything wrong.

They're just trying to make me feel a little bit better.

However, I don't think I'll ever stop having regrets over what happened today.

And this will haunt me until the day I die.

 **Fin**


End file.
